Exposed
by delphinea
Summary: AU / Karena Uchiha Sasuke membenci Uzumaki Naruto– dan Uzumaki Naruto mencintai Uchiha Sasuke / Incest / Lime / BL / OoC / I've warned you. Chap 2 : ...ups? / Special for Om Ren Pedo 's birthday. / Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Uchiha Sasuke** dan **Uzumaki Naruto**.

Gelap dan Terang.

Benci dan Cinta.

Karena _Uchiha Sasuke _**membenci**_ Uzumaki Naruto_

**Uchiha Sasuke** dan **Uzumaki Naruto**.

Gelap dan Terang.

Benci dan Cinta.

Karena _Uchiha Sasuke_ **membenci** _Uzumaki Naruto_— dan **Uzumaki Naruto** _mencintai_ **Uchiha Sasuke**.

**.**

_**Disclaimer**_**: Naruto **_**belongs to**_** Masashi Kishimoto.**

_**Author**_**: Hakuya Debora**

**.**

_**Warning**_** : **_**AU | Ugly**__**descripstion | OoC | Yaoi | Incest | Lime | **_

_**Still want to read this? I have warned you, beibeh ***_digampol_*** **_

_**.**_

_**Chap 1 : Cerita Kami **_

Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Dua kakak beradik yang sama sekali tidak mirip— keduanya diangkat oleh pengusaha kaya raya— Namikaze Minato. Keduanya begitu berbeda. Antara _matahari_ dan _salju_.

_**^^OO^^**_

Baru saja Sasuke turun dari mobil pribadinya—ketika Naruto juga keluar dari dalam rumah.

_Pulang sekolah_—hanya itu yang bisa disimpulkan Naruto melihat seragam SMA Sasuke yang tampak acak-acakan. Tak lupa dengan bekas memar hasil buatan tangannya tadi pagi.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi—Naruto segera menarik tangan Sasuke untuk langsung masuk ke dalam rumah. Tanpa kata-kata yang jelas, tangan Naruto langsung menyambar leher pria itu—mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke, dan pada akhirnya membiarkan bibirnya menyentuh bibir Sasuke.

Entah disadarinya atau tidak, Naruto telah mengcengkram rambut raven Sasuke dan mendorongnya untuk lebih memperdalam ciumannya.

Bibir keduanya bertemu sebentar. Bibir Naruto-lah yang paling mendominasi di sana. Perlahan bibirnya pindah ke bawah. Menggesekkan bibirnya dengan bagian bawah bibir Sasuke.

Agaknya—Sasuke terkejut dengan gesekan ini. Sontak kedua kelopak matanya pun terbuka dan langsung tertuju ke arah mata _saphire_ Naruto. Tak disangkanya Naruto dapat membuka matanya di saat-saat seperti ini. Tatapan keduanya bertemu. Saling menyamakan ritme nafas—saling menyatukan bibir masing-masing. _Terpikat pada ikatan sakral yang telah digariskan. _

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke telah terhanyut dalam kecupan-kecupan yang diciptakan Naruto pada sela-sela bibirnya. Matanya mencoba membalas tatapan Naruto—yang menatap dalam-dalam matanya—tiba-tiba mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan sedikit genit.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya berlipat-lipat. Tak mengerti maksud Naruto. Namun setelah dirasakannya lidah Naruto yang membelai bibirnya, dia langsung membuka belahan bibirnya. Mengizinkan Naruto 'tuk masuk lebih dalam lagi. _Hanya tubuhnya yang mengizinkan, namun hatinya tidak menginginkan. _

Perlahan tapi pasti, lidah Naruto meliuk-liuk di dalam rongga mulut Sasuke. Sasuke menarik napas perlahan-lahan mencoba menikmati _french kiss_ yang biasa mereka lakukan—tapi apa daya, dari awal Sasuke pun tak suka apa yang dilakukan Naruto padanya.

_Hingga hanya tubuhnya yang bekerja, sementara hatinya mati. _

_**^^OO^^**_

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke!" Naruto melepaskan _french kiss_ mereka—tanpa peduli saliva mereka tadinya saling bertukar, mulai berjatuhan di bawah bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke tak menjawab—tangannya bergerak membersihkan saliva-saliva itu agar tak menyebar lebih jauh lagi.

Senyum Naruto yang tadinya merekah perlahan berubah menjadi senyum masam. Bibirnya berkedut berkali-kali ketika menerima fakta Sasuke lebih mementingkan untuk membersihkan salivanya daripada membalas sapaan Naruto.

"SASUKE! JAWAB AKU!"

"Selamat pagi, Naruto," Tak mau dibentak lagi—Sasuke dengan cepat membalasnya. Tampak tak tulus hati, tapi sepertinya Naruto terlalu bebal untuk menyadarinya.

_**^^OO^^**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke's Point Of View  
**_

Sasuke. Begitu mereka biasa memanggilku. Nama lengkapku dirahasiakan oleh keluarga angkatku—entahlah. Mungkin mereka tidak mau aku mencari keluarga asliku seperti di telenovela yang sering Ibuku tonton.

Aku— aku lupa. Sejak kapan Naruto menjadi pria _gay_. Selera perempuannya menurun drastis. Mungkin sejak Hinata menjalin hubungan _incest_ dengan saudara laki-lakinya, Hyuuga Neji.

Dan sepertinya, Naruto ingin mengikuti jejak Hinata. Menjalin hubungan _incest_—bedanya hubungan ini antara laki-laki dan laki-laki. Bukankah itu yang kalian namakan, _gay_

Dan, mungkin masih banyak lagi yang belum kalian ketahui dari cerita kami?

Cerita kami? Ya, cerita kami berdua. **Uchiha Sasuke** dan **Uzumaki Naruto**.

_Kau hanya perlu menunggu semua misteri dari telenovela singkat ini terungkap. Mengubur dalam-dalam harapan mereka yang telah tersingkap._

_._

_._

_PROLOG CHAP 1 : FINISHED. _

_**^^OO^^**_

_**My newest fic. Yeah. NaruSasu! **_

_**Fujoshi~fujoshi~fujoshi! **_

_**.**_

_**Mind to review? I'll be waiting for your feedback! :)  
**_


	2. ups?

**Uchiha Sasuke** dan **Uzumaki Naruto**.

Gelap dan Terang.

Benci dan Cinta.

Karena _Uchiha Sasuke_ **membenci** _Uzumaki Naruto_– dan **Uzumaki Naruto** _mencintai_ **Uchiha Sasuke**.

**.**

_**Disclaimer**_**: Naruto **_**belongs to**_** Masashi Kishimoto.**

_**Author**_**: Hakuya Debora**

**.**

_**Warning**_** : **_**AU | Ugly**__**descripstion | OoC | Yaoi | Incest | Lime | **__**Tiap percakapan sengaja diitalic.| Don't like don't read ;)  
**_

_**Still want to read this? I have warned you, beibeh ***_digampol_*** **_

_**.**_

_**BRAK! **_

Ini sudah kedua kalinya, Namikaze Minato menghentakkan tangannya di meja tamunya. Raut wajahnya sudah tak lagi seperti biasanya—kini, dia lebih mirip seperti singa yang akan menerkam anaknya karena kelaparan.

"_Dengar, dia bukan anak selingkuhanku! Dia, anak jalanan yang kuanggap cocok untuk jadi saudaramu. Jadi, berhentilah mengeluh!" _Dengan cepat, kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulut sang Namikaze. Pria berambut keemasan itu menatap murka anak semata wayangnya yang juga membalasnya.

"_Apa kau pikir aku tak tahu apa yang kau lakukan di luar sana? Main perempuan—bahkan kadang main dengan laki-laki. Tidakkah itu menjijikkan?" _balas Naruto—anaknya, dengan sarkastik. Wajah yang biasanya berkepribadian ceria itu tiba-tiba menjadi masam. Entahlah, mungkin karena terlalu banyak masalah yang membuatnya tenggelam.

"_Salahkan Ibu-mu yang seenaknya keluar dari lingkup keluarga ini!" _

"_Oh, ya? Kalau begitu, salahkan Kami-sama yang memanggilnya terlebih dulu!" _

"_Dia belum mati, Naruto! Dia hanya menghilang." _

_._

**Sasuke** mendengus pelan. Dari luar rumah ini saja, dia masih dapat mendengar perdebatan mereka. Dan yang mereka perdebatkan itu adalah dirinya.

"_Dia belum mati, Naruto! Dia hanya menghilang." _Suara lirih Minato menggema di telinganya. Faktanya, dia begitu tahu bahwa Kushina—Ibu Naruto—telah meninggal.

_Kau tanya mengapa dia bisa tahu? _

… _karena dia sendiri lah yang mencabik-cabik tubuh itu dengan pisaunya. Menyayat perut dan mengambil semua organ-organnya. Mengaiskan kuku-kuku tajamnya ke selangkangan wanita itu dan merobek vaginanya. Mencungkil mata, otak sampai ke saraf-sarafnya. Mengakhiri riwayat hidup seorang Uzumaki Kushina dengan menggoreng daging wanita itu kemudian menjualnya di pasar. _

_._

"_**Hentikan.**__ Ini tak akan ada gunanya. Terserah kau saja mau membawanya ke rumah ini atau tidak—tapi yang harus kau ketahui, aku akan selalu membuatnya menderita." _Ini bukan ancaman, apalagi sebuah gertakan. Ini serius.

"_Fine. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap membawa Sasuke kemari."_

_._

_**Ting**_, ting, ting. Satu-satunya yang membuat ruangan itu bernyawa hanyalah suara dentingan sendok garpu. Tak ada yang membuka percakapan di pagi hari yang suram itu—setidaknya di rumah itu.

"_Jadi, Naruto. Sasuke adalah adikmu sekarang. Kau harus bisa menjaganya dengan baik dan kau tidak boleh menyakitinya." _Minato membuka percakapan dengan canggung. Sasuke hanya diam menyimak.

"_Tenang saja, Ayah. Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik dan tak 'kan menyakitinya. Tapi aku akan membuatnya menderita." _Sarkastik dan tajam, disertai seringai iblis itu.

Sejenak, suasana ruang makan di keluarga itu kembali menjadi suram. Sasuke bahkan sama sekali belum membuka mulut sejak insiden perdebatan itu. Setiap dia ingin membuka obrolan dengan keluarga ini, selalu didahului dengan tatapan aneh dari Naruto. Yang diketahuinya, tatapan aneh itu adalah tatapan nafsu._ Nafsu membunuh, mungkin? __**Atau ada jenis nafsu yang lainnya? **_

_._

_**Setengah**__ jam setelah makan pagi suram itu, kedua anak Namikaze Minato telah siap untuk berangkat sekolah. Sebelum berangkat tadi, hanya Sasuke lah yang bersedia menyalami Ayah angkatnya dan memberi wejangan-wejangan ala keluarga Namikaze. _

_Sementara Naruto? Ah, mungkin dia telah sampai di sekolah saat ini. _

_._

**Sasuke **mengawali harinya di Konoha High School dengan perkenalan singkat. Cukup membuat para siswi tergila-gila memang, tapi… Sasuke menanggapinya hanya dengan anggukan singkat. Bahkan dirinya sempat melirik Naruto yang tengah ungkang kaki di meja bagian belakang—seolah bersikap tak peduli padanya.

Tersenyum tipis, Sasuke memulai perkenalannya,_ "Namikaze Sasuke, saudara angkat dari Namikaze Naruto. Salam kenal, minna-san." _Naruto mendengus kesal mendengar para siswi berteriak geram.

'_Geez, awas saja kau Sasuke. Kau akan mendapat pelajaran istirahat nanti.' _

_._

Dan, benar saja. Ketika bel tanda jam istirahat, Naruto mengendap mengikuti Sasuke yang menuju toilet. Tak sampai, beberapa detik di toilet—Sasuke yang tengah berkaca sambil merapikan rambutnya—langsung ditarik Naruto masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik toilet.

Terhempas, Sasuke langsung mendongak murka pada siapapun yang membuatnya begini. Ah, sayangnya, tatapan murkanya itu langsung lenyap ketika mendengar dan melihat geraman Naruto.

"_Kau… kau, jangan coba-coba mendekati siswi di sini—apalagi Sakura. Camkam itu."_ Suara serak-basah Naruto berdengung di telinganya.

"_Apa maksudmu?"_ Sasuke menelan ludah. Entah kenapa, posisi mereka saat ini—Sasuke terduduk di atas _kloset_ dan Naruto berdiri seakan-akan mau menerkamnya—membuatnya merinding. Apalagi, pintu bilik telah ditutup_. _

Perlahan, tatapan Naruto melunak. Entah bagaimana caranya, tatapan kemarahan yang tadi terpancar langsung melebur begitu saja. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya keduanya dan menatap pria di depannya dalam-dalam, "Jangan coba-coba melakukan hal ini pada siswi di sini—" dan bibir keduanya bertemu.

_Bertemu, menggigit, mengulum, menjilat. _

Ya, Sasuke terlalu _shock _menerima kenyataan yang terjadi padanya saat ini. Tak tahu mengapa, pria itu diam saja. Dia bahkan tak menolak apalagi membalas.

Merasa bahwa ini adalah ciuman yang membosankan—Naruto melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya. Tak sampai di situ, tangan Naruto pun bergerak, "_menyentuh ini—"_ tangannya, meraba dada bidang Sasuke. Membelalakkan kedua matanya, Sasuke langsung menjauhkan tangan Naruto dari dadanya.

"_Ah, maaf. Tapi kau harus mendapat pelajaran ini_," Naruto kembali menggerakkan tangannya ke bawah dan terus ke bawah. _"—apalagi kalau kau memasukkan ini ke milik wanita!"_ Dengan cepat dan tanpa halangan, Naruto mencengkram alat kelamin Sasuke—yang masih diselimuti celana.

Memijit-mijitnya pelan kemudian merenggangkannya kemudian kembali lagi seperti itu. Terus menerus.

Lagi, Sasuke membelalak kaget. Tangannya terlalu lambat untuk bereaksi, syarafnya seperti berhenti bekerja untuk alat geraknya. Sepertinya syarafnya lebih memilih bekerja untuk mulutnya.

"_Aaah, uhm—engh,"_ Di bawah sana, penisnya berusaha untuk tidak terpengaruh akan apa yang dilakukan Naruto. _"Hen—"_ tikan, lanjutnya dalam hati.

Ah, tapi sepertinya Naruto salah persepsi. Mendengar 'Hen—' dari mulut Sasuke, Naruto merasa lanjutannya adalah '—tai.' Jika digabung, _**'Hentai.**_'

Menyeringai, Naruto melepaskan pijitannya pada penis Sasuke. "_Ah, ternyata punyamu masih kecil,"_ katanya.

Napas Sasuke terengah. Tak sanggup membalas apa-apa, ia hanya mengelus dadanya yang pelan—seraya menenangkan paru-parunya.

"_Ah, baru segitu saja sudah seperti itu,"_ Lagi, Naruto meremehkan Sasuke.

"_Awas saja kalau kau berani memasukkan ini—"_ Naruto menunjuk penis Sasuke, _"—ke dalam kelamin seseorang,"_ Sasuke menelan ludahnya lagi.

"_Penismu ini—"_ Menunjuk lagi, _"—tidak boleh beraktivitas tanpa izinku," _

Naruto berbalik dan membuka engsel pintu bilik toilet. _**'—karena aku lah yang akan memasukkan penisku ke dalammu,'**_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

Ups, sepertinya akan ada yang baru setelah ini.

.

.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinue**d /**dor

.

**Deboh's curcol** : hiyaaa~ chapter ini kupersembahkan langsung untuk **Om Ren Pedo** yang baru saja merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke… err berapa, om? XD

Ntar kalau saya ultah, harus ada balasannya ini. XP

Chap depan, mungkin ada gore. Mungkin sih, saya juga belum mikirin. -_-vv

Sekedar pemberitahuan, lemon AKAN hadir di chapter-chapter selanjutnya, ga tau chapter berapa #plak

Terakhir, mind to give me some feedbacks? - - - ini englishnya bener atau ga?


End file.
